1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine having a multi flow rate control valve that maximizes cooling efficiency for an engine and improves combustion efficiency of the engine by integrally controlling coolants supplied to a cylinder block, a cylinder head, a heater, a transmission, and a radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, multi flow rate control valves are used to control the coolant of engines. Those multi flow rate control valves can improve the entire cooling efficiency and reduce fuel consumption by distributing a coolant that is supplied to a bypass line, a transmission oil warmer, a radiator, a cylinder block, and a heater and controlling the coolants supplied to the parts to be cooled in accordance with the driving state.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a multi flow rate control valve of the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the control valve supplies a coolant to a radiator 130, a heater 110, and a bypass line 120 and improves the entire cooling efficiency by controlling the coolants supplied to the radiator 130, the heater 110, and the bypass line 120.
A study for controlling coolants that are supplied to the right cylinder block and the left cylinder block in a V-type engine has been conducted and a study for separately cooling a cylinder block and a cylinder head and separately controlling coolants that are supplied to parts to be cooled has been conducted.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.